At Fault
by KaleidoscopeRM
Summary: Zombie!AU The Sky Base, one of the last safe havens for Minecraftians, was running out of durable weapons. Jerome wanted to go on a mission to get an enchanting table and anvil—Mitch going with him, as well and Sky, Deadlox, Sparklez, and Ant. They went out in search of the items, not expecting to be caught overrun by zombies and separated.
1. Chapter 1

**My Entire Fault**

**BajanCanadian x Jerome**

**Word Count: 1,298**

**Summary- The Sky Base, one of the last safe havens for Minecraftians, was running out of durable weapons. Jerome wanted to go on a mission to get an enchanting table and anvil—Mitch going with him, as well and Sky, Deadlox, Sparklez, and Ant. They went out in search of the items, not expecting to be caught overrun by zombies and separated.**

"Lezgo biggums!" Mitch grabbed Jerome's hand and pulled him through the doorway of an abandoned building. They climbed the broken down steps, hopping over holes and dodging bits falling from the ceiling. Mitch launched the door open and they were outside, on the roof.

The two sat down and leaned against the roof door. Panting Jerome looked sideways at Mitch. "Do you think the others made it out safely?"

Mitch shrugged but looked back at his sweating friend. "Dunno. Sky and Deadlox went the opposite way but Sparklez and Ant—I thought they were following behind us." Jerome closed his eyes slightly and leaned his head on Mitch's shoulder, sighing.

"I hope they're alright. It's probably my fault anyways."

"No! Don't you dare say that Jerome. We were already running out of the good weapons and food," Mitch pulled Jerome's head away from his shoulder and looked at him. "It was _not _your fault." Jerome smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"But, it's my fault we got caught out here with barely anything to survive with."

"_Jerome! _No, it wasn't, they chose to come with us. So quit saying it was your fault," Mitch yelled at him. Jerome's eyes widened a fraction and he looked around widely. Noise seemed to draw the zombies closer to them. Mitch kissed Jerome's forehead and sighed. He stood up and looked at the sky, Jerome's eyes following him. "We should be safe for a while now, we are up pretty high."

Jerome smiled slightly at Mitch's attitude. He was about to stand up when he heard a gurgling noise come from their right. "M-Mitch?"

"I'll go check it out biggums." Mitch walked to the noise, it getting louder as he neared it. Jerome followed closely behind him, carefully grabbing onto the back of Mitch's jacket. The noise seemed to be emitting from a small closet type room in the corner of the rooftop.

When they stood in front of the door, Mitch gulped, looking back at Jerome. He pushed the door open with one hand, Jerome ready to bash the thing's head in with his axe. Inside the closet were two zombies feeding on what looked like human remains. The smells made Mitch take a small step back, earning a yelp from Jerome as he stepped on his foot. The two zombies looked up at them and sniffed the air. They slowly climbed to their feet and began to leave the small closet.

Jerome's breath caught before he broke out of his stupor and moved to chop off the zombie's head. He smoothly cut one zombie's head off; he glanced over at Mitch, smiling, until he realized that Mitch's sword had broken fighting off the zombies to get into this building. "Mitch!"

Jerome's scream made the Canadian lose his concentration for a moment, but when wrestling a zombie, you can't lose focus.

The zombie stretched his neck and made a bite at Mitch's shoulder, making contact. Mitch cried out as the zombie's teeth sunk into his flesh. Jerome made a battle cry and chopped the zombie's head off in one smooth clean motion. The zombie's body fell to the floor, blood spurting from the hole in his neck. The head rolled off Mitch's shoulder and the Canadian went down, clutching his shoulder.

"Mitch, no buddy, no!"

"I-I'm fine biggums, no need to worry." Mitch coughed slightly, a bit of blood dripping down his chin.

"No you're not Mitch!" Jerome hugged Mitch close to him. "This is my entire fault!"

"What… did I… tell you… about that?" Mitch panted. Jerome could sense the pain in his voice and the desperation.

"I'll- I'll get you back to the Sky Base… and-and they'll fix you up, right away," Jerome focused on keeping a calm front, failing miserably. He began to feel his tears welling up in his eyes and he hiccuped. Buying his face in Mitch's hair, he inhaled his best buds scent. "You—you have to hang on big-gums."

Mitch closed his eyes before opening them slightly. "Don't… think I can… biggums."

"But, Mitch—"

"There's always… something… I've wanted… to tell you…"

"You have to save—"

"No…" Mitch's eyes closed before opening to look at Jerome in the eyes. "I have… to get this… off my chest." Mitch breathed deeply for a few seconds, starting again. "I-I love you… Jerome." His eyes closed once more.

"Mitch! Don't you dare leave me!" Jerome carefully shook Mitch's shoulders. "I-I love you too! Please!"

Mitch's eyes closed and he breathed out, "I'm… glad." Jerome's eyes widened as he saw Mitch's breath stop and chest cease moving up and down.

"Mitch? No Mitch, please!" Jerome stood up quickly and stared down at the man he had loved since forever. "You-you can't—" He stopped when he heard a pained groaning come from below him. "Mitch?!"

Jerome knelt down once more and watched as Mitch's supposedly dead corpse coughed brutally, blood coating his chin. Mitch's coughs soon stopped and his chest moved in a normal manner. "Mitch, you-you're alright." Jerome smiled—until he saw Mitch open his eyes.

Jerome slid back, falling on his butt. "No-no!" Mitch's eyes were a pale blue-green. No longer did he have pupils and they looked blank. Mitch looked at Jerome staring, he groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. Jerome glanced around and his eyes landed on his axe in front Mitch. _I'll-I'll have to-_

Zombie Mitch moaned and gurgled, more blood coming from his mouth. Jerome hiccuped once more and wiped away his tears. It was now or never, Zombie Mitch would be too preoccupied with him.

Jerome stood up slowly and Mitch looked at him, still in his sitting position. Jerome released a sob and leaned down to pick up his axe. "This… is my entire fault Mitch—I love you." Jerome stood, axe in hand and made his way to the Zombie Mitch, beginning to stand. He swung his axe behind his head and let out another sob. Zombie Mitch stuck his arms out as if he wanted a hug and Jerome swung his axe around, making smooth contact with Zombie Mitch's neck.

Zombie Mitch's head flew away from his body as it sunk to the ground, limp. Jerome dropped to his knees, staring at his hands. _I just… I killed my best friend. _He wiped his hands angrily on the ground, hoping to rid the blood from his hands. He released another sob but glanced up when he saw a shining silver piece out of the corner of his eye. He crawled to Mitch's headless body and saw the silver dog tags still around Mitch's neck.

He pulled the dog tags off and looked at them. They were Mitch's father's. Mitch had got them when he realized his father was dead at the start of the apocalypse. He pulled them over his head, ignoring the blood on them. Jerome stood up, clutching his axe and began an angry walk to the rooftop door, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve.

"I won't let your death be in vain Mitch, I will destroy every single one of them, come back for you, and give you a proper burial," Jerome had paused at the door, turning his head to look at the remnants of Mitch's body., his lifeless decapitated head staring back at him. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Always Safe**

**SkyDoesMinecraft x Deadlox**

**Word Count: 1,706**

"C'mon Sky!" Deadlox yelled, reaching his hand outwards to lift his boyfriend up the broken platform away from the zombies. He heaved Sky up as he kicked the zombies away from his legs. The two fell back on the platform, breathing heavily next to each other. Sky got up, offering a hand to his boyfriend. Deadlox took it and popped up next to Sky.

"We need to get to higher ground," Sky said, pointing upwards then turning to look at the metal stairs leading upwards. He summarized that he and Deadlox were on the side of an old apartment building- considering there was the platform of a balcony type thing on the side.

The two hurriedly climbed the stairs and eventually they reached the rooftop. It was baron and hopefully stayed that way. The two sat down and leaned against each other- back to back.

"Do you think the others got away safely?" Deadlox asked, getting his breathing under control.

"Of course," Sky told him, smiling slightly. "Mitch and Jerome are some of the best survivors in something like this and Sparklez and Ant have been through this much, they can survive longer." Deadlox smiled at him, entwining their fingers together. Sky brought their hands together and kissed Deadlox's.

They had gone with Jerome on his excursion to get more weapons and food. The Sky Base was running low on supplies and they would either need to "forget" useless people or go on a mega supply run.

"I think we want the totally opposite way of them though," Deadlox said. "Do you think there were more zombies out that way?"

"I don't know that one," Sky sighed, tightening his grip on Deadlox's hand. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here like this."

"Hey, I would've much rather have come out here and die with you than to have you not come back," Deadlox turned and hugged Sky around his waist. Sky returned the embrace and kissed Deadlox's forehead. He stood up, carrying his boyfriend with him.

"We better start making our way back towards the Sky Base." Deadlox nodded in affirmation, leaned upwards and kissed Sky quickly, before turning to look out over the edge of the roof.

"It looks as though there is a straight path back to the van from here, only a few zombies milling around. I think the most of them from this area are around the platforms we used to get up here. We could probably make a clean getaway," Deadlox informed, surveying the surrounding area.

"But we can't leave the others behind, that'd be a bad idea," Sky argued. He didn't want to leave his friends behind in this hell. The Sky Base was the last safe place in this apocalyptic world, and if someone came there looking for help, they were rarely let in- things were getting cramped in there. Not to mention the scientists underground were researching ways to cure infected people. He was sure that was why Ant agreed to come- he was on that project as well. They needed more supplies or something.

"But, we can't stay up here, because what if they get down there and leave without us?" Deadlox looked at Sky.

"They wouldn't-"

"You never know Sky," Deadlox interrupted. "In this world, anything can happen!"

"Deadlox, I don't want to leave them here!" Sky shouted, forgetting that they were supposed to keep quiet. "Ant is on the work underground. If we leave him then we may get way behind in all the research we've done!" Deadlox stared at him blankly.

"You vane about that research more than saving your own life?"

"No, I-"

"That's basically what you said!" Deadlox yelled, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Deadlox..." Sky walked forward, slowly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm sorry, but we can't leave them out here. It's the same as them leaving us here."

"I know but-"

"Deadlox, we can't leave them."

Deadlox sighed in submission, bowing his head. "But can we wait for them down by the van?"

Sky chuckled quietly, "Would you feel better that way?"

"Yes." Sky smiled, burying his face in brown hair. He kissed the top of Deadlox's head and pulled away.

"Then let's get going," Sky kissed Deadlox's nose and began to move to the other side of the roof. Another rooftop was close by and they could jump over to it, hopefully there was a way down on the other side.

**~Destruction Among Us~**

"Quick, get in and lock the door," Sky ordered, getting in the van before Deadlox. They had successfully gotten down to the van without many incidents. They ran into maybe five zombies, nothing like the horde before.

Deadlox got in behind Sky and locked the door like he said. He panted and lay down on top of Sky, trying to catch his breath. "Let's hope they get here safely, sooner than later." Sky nodded in agreement, opting to keep silent, hoping to have a moment to think.

His mind wandered back to the Sky Base. So many people had been taken into the base for safety. His family had been killed long before the entire apocalypse hit its spike. Many of his friends' families had been wiped out as well. There were many of the recruits' families in the Sky Base. Some were useful and helped out; others were lazy and did nothing but cause trouble. He had to think that they would be getting rid of people that didn't help out in the fields, with the animals or the supply runs.

His mind began to head into the underground part of the Sky Base. Seto was the head scientist, studying zombies and what they react to. He, along with many other scientists was trying to find a way to cure infected people. Ant often stayed down there and went out for supplies they needed, he helped with new ideas as well. But Seto had hypothesized that there had to be a reason that the disease isn't airborne. He was close to figure a reason out; he needed someone to go out for more vials of certain chemicals- Ant volunteered and Jerome's weapon raid was already scheduled so he got lucky. But not so lucky that they didn't run into zombies on the raid.

He remembered when he stumbled upon the Sky Base wall. He had gone in there and things were in a mess. Nobody did anything and he could tell that there were several holes in the wall being eroded away. He had expected to be questioned by a guard before being let in, but he just walked right through. He met the person in charge and they were so lazy that the only thing they did was order everyone to keep him alive or get put back outside the walls.

Sky had overthrown the man and taken over leader position, having everyone begin repairing the walls and setting up capable guards around it. Anyone let in got a job, except the small children and old folks. He had found his friends along a supply run once, holding out in a building. They joined him and later on he found Seto and a few other scientists underground being held against their will. They had been ordered to stay down there by the other man until they found a cure—they didn't make any progress because he had treated them terribly. He had eventually gotten many people on his side in this "war" and they all followed his lead blindly—not questioning it.

"Oh, shi—" Deadlox pulled upwards and stared out the van window with wide eyes. A lone zombie was seemingly staring at them through the window, moaning and groaning. He stared back, gripping onto Sky's shirt.

"Stay quiet, it probably won't be able to hear us," Sky whispered in Deadlox's ear. The zombie turned its head sideways, acting as if he heard Sky. The zombie sniffed before moving to the side. Sky blinked once and all of a sudden there was blood on the window. He jumped back into the seat, eyes wide in shock. He watched as Jerome appeared in front of the window. He scrambled from the van, going to check on his friend.

"Fluffy!" Jerome looked at him, blood on his hands and chest. The zombie he just dealt with splattering blood everywhere. Deadlox got out of the van too, going up behind his boyfriend.

"Wait, Jerome, where's Mitch?"

"He—"

"Start up the van!"

The group of three looked behind them and saw Sparklez running towards them, Ant in his arms with ten or fifteen zombies chasing them. Their eyes widened and they all quickly got into the van, Sky fumbling with the key, before sliding it in the ignition and revving the engine. Jerome held open the back door and Sparklez jumped inside, the door being slammed shut behind him.

"What happened to Ant?!"

Sparklez closed his eyes angrily and began to tie up Ant's hands behind his back and legs together; earning confused looks from the others. "Ant's finger was bitten off and he passed out from blood loss. I don't know if the infection will spread when his entire finger was bitten off. I guess we'll find out something new today."

Sky hit his hand on the steering wheel before pulling away from the zombies and beginning to drive back to the Sky Base. "At least we got out of there."

"Yeah, all of us made it didn't we?" Deadlox looked to the back seat, counting their numbers. "Wait, where's Mitch?"

Jerome's head fell and he sniffed sadly. "He… he was bitten by a zombie and changed. I-I had to… kill him." Jerome's voice got quieter and quieter until he just broke off, covering his mouth to stifle any sobs from it.

Sky's eyes widened in realization. Jerome just had to kill his first love—one that loved him back. "Fluffy, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Sky."

The moment was interrupted by moans coming from Ant. Sparklez moved closer to him, placing a hand on his forehead. "Ant?"

Ant's eyes opened and were a blank, blind blue.


End file.
